Help In Majorca
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: The continuation of Stranded and Lost in Paris. Tori and Trina's grandmother has died so the gang travel to Majorca where she lived for her funeral. Whilst there Jade and Tori are brought back to their previous vacations where bad things have happened to them when they meet someone that Tori feels they need to help.(working title) JORI


**A/N: So quite a long time ago, I wrote a story called Stranded and then a sequel to that called Lost In Paris. At the time people really liked it and I was always planning to continue the story but I couldn't think of a storyline until now, which is this. The idea has only just came to me, it came from a friend of mine who recently lost a grandparent... but anyway this is it, I hope you like it and there are still people out there who want this. LOL**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

Chapter One: Getting Ready to go.

"Have we got everything?" Tori asked Jade in a hurry, she was carrying two back-packs one on either shoulder and pulling along a suitcase. Jade had a black holdall and an identical suitcase as well.

"I think so" Jade said. "Are the kids ready?" Jade asked.

"They should be, let's just load the car and we will go up and make sure. Has Trina and Andre called yet?" Tori said, Jade shook her head and sighed.

"No but hey don't worry I'm sure everything's fine, you know what your sister is like. She has to be fashionably late to everything!" Jade pointed out as they loaded their car with bags. Tori and Trina's grandmother had died so they were all going over to Majorca where she had lived for the funeral.

"Yeah, I know but considering our history with vacations…" Tori trailed off thinking back to when she was sixteen and the gang all went to Yerba and then to the vacation in Mexico where she and Jade were stranded fifteen years ago and then when Jade was being blackmailed twelve years ago in Paris which caused them to lose each other for a while. It had taken Tori ten years after that to agree to another vacation and even then, she wouldn't leave America, she didn't even travel to Canada for Beck's wedding she was too nervous.

"I know but honey the bad thing has already happened this time, it's why we're going" Jade pointed out. They made their way back into the house. Jade and Tori had been married for twelve years now and had recently moved into Jade's parents home due to the fact her parents were selling and Jade is rather territorial. She didn't like the thought of anyone else living in what was her house, that held her memories no matter how unpleasant they might be.

They had two children, Rosina was their eldest and she was ten years old now and Blake who was seven. They had thought about adoption but both of them had wanted to go through pregnancy but now that they had the idea of adoption was still on the table. Jade had carried Rosina whilst Tori had carried Blake. Rosina had the same complexion of Jade and there was no doubt she had Jade's eyes. Blake resembled Tori with his tanned skin and deep brown eyes. He looked just like his grandfather but their personalities were a combination of both Jade and Tori. Rosina had Tori's mostly positive outlook on life whilst Blake had a flare for the strange and morbid even at the age of seven.

He had "borrowed" Jade's collection of scissors and started collecting different replicas of animal's bones. Tori refused to let him collect real ones. Blake's bedroom was next to Jade and Tori's as they still needed to keep an eye on him but Rosina had claimed the attic for herself, it used to be Jade's bedroom.

"Why don't you round up Blake, I'll get Rosina" Tori suggested. Jade headed upstairs to their son's bedroom. The walls were painted green and had dinosaur boarders, he had a beige carpet which was the same as the hall and Jade and Tori's. He had a little oak desk by his window and a matching dresser and wardrobe. His bed designed like a bunk bed, just without the bottom bunk, instead he had a toy box and it was where he was usually found playing.

"Blake, are you ready?" Jade asked. Blake was sat on his bedroom floor playing with lego.

"I don't wanna go!" Blake complained, he gave his mother his best puppy dog eyes. Jade tried not to laugh.

"I know but you mummy and I have to go" Jade told him. Blake placed his little finger on his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"How about I go to auntie Trina's?" He suggested hopefully, Jade stifled a laugh.

"Oh, you must be desperate to stay, kid! Well I'd love to hand you to her aunt for two weeks but she's coming with us!" Jade said, she sat down so that she was at his level. "I'll tell you what if you let us take you to Majorca, we will let your aunt Trina babysit you on holiday?" Jade suggested. Blake shook his head vigorously.

"No, I've changed my mind I'd rather be with you and mummy!" He said. Jade nodded and held out her hand to help him up.

"Good choice, Blake. Now what toys are we taking to Majorca?" Jade asked. Blake looked around his room. He picked up his favourite dinosaur from his bed, and then searched in his toy box for his walkie-talkie set that Robbie had brought him last Christmas.

"Are you sorted?" Jade asked, Blake nodded.

"Who else is coming to Mnorca?" Blake asked, Jade smiled at the way he'd mispronounced Majorca.

"It's Majorca, honey. Well your auntie Trina is coming with uncle Andre, Daisy and Edward and your mummy, you, Rosina and I. Grandma and Grandpa Vega." Jade said.

"What about Auntie Cat, Uncle Beck and Uncle Robbie?" Blake wondered.

"Yes, they are coming too but only because they are on their way back from Greece" Jade explained. When they got downstairs Tori and Rosina were already downstairs waiting for them. Rosina was glued to her cell phone which almost made Jade regret letting her have one when she was so young but knowing first hand of the evils out there she didn't want to risk not knowing where her daughter was at all times! Especially because she was getting older and wanting to be more independent now.

"Are you excited to go on vacation, Blake?!" Tori asked her son cheerfully, giving him a big bear hug.

"Yes mummy, please don't make me spend too much time with auntie Trina!" Blake begged, Tori rolled her eyes and looked over at Jade who she suspected to be the culprit. Jade just held her hands up in the air and shook her head.

"Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it" Jade said. Tori pursed her lips and mumbled a 'hmm'.

"Rosina do you have everything, I don't want to hear about something you've forgotten when we get on the plane. Once we leave the house that's it!" Tori warned her.

"I just need to get my laptop!" Rosina said, rushing off to the study. "I can take it, right?" She asked when she returned, already placing it in her bright pink backpack.

"Yes" Tori agreed.

"You might not have time to use it though, Rosina" Jade warned her. Rosina's eyes widened and she hugged her backpack to her chest.

"But Moms… I can't let down my viewers!" Rosina said. Rosina had her own web show, it was exclusive to her school's website but a lot of her classmates liked it. She'd got the idea from Sam, Cat's roommate who used to star in a popular web show of her parent's time; Icarly.

"You won't, come on we're already running late" Jade said.

* * *

 **A/N: So there we have it, I hope I get details from the show and the previous stories right. If not feel free to let me know in a review, thanks for reading please tell me if you liked it, what you liked and what you didn't like.**


End file.
